sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
List of DC Comics teams and organizations
:Parent article: List of DC Comics characters This is a list of teams and organizations that appear in various DC Comics publications. Note: Please check Category:DC Comics superhero teams before adding any redundant entries for superhero teams to the page. A *Academy of Crime *Academy of Arch-Villains *Ace, King, Queen and Jack of Crime *Acme Toys *A.C.R.O.S.T.I.C. *The Agency *Agenda *Agony and Ecstasy - Duo of enforcers of Hell. First appearance: Hellblazer #12 (December 1988). *Aerotroopers *Ajan Enterprises *Alien Alliance I and II *Alleytown Kids *The Alliance - Competalian rebels from JLA: Haven *Allies *Alpha Lanterns *A.P.E. (Allied Perpetrators of Evil) *All Caste *All-Star Squadron *All-Star Winners Squadron (Amalgam Comics) *Altered Strain *A.S.A. (American Security Agency) *Amazon Nation - Hidden female tribe. First appearance: (historic) All-Star Comics #8 (Winter 1941); (current) Wonder Woman (vol. 2) #1 (February 1987). *Amber Butane Corps *Ambushbug Revenge Squad *American Crusaders (Impact Comics) *American Supreme Men *American Supremacist Party (A.S.P.) *American Warriors *Ancients (see also League of Ancients) *Angel and the Ape *Anti-Green Lantern Corps *A.P.E.S. (All-Purpose Enforcement Squad) *A.R.G.U.S. *Argent - 1950s domestic secret agent team. First appearance: Secret Origins (vol. 3) #14 (May 1987). *Army of Crime *Aryan Brigade *Assassination Bureau *Assemblers *Atari Force *A.T.O.M *Atom Project *Atomic Knights *The Authority (Wildstorm) *Awesome Threesome *Axis Amerika *Axis World B *Batmen Corps *Batman Family *Batman Incorporated *Batman villains *Batmen (Elseworlds) *Batmen of All Nations *Bear Tribe *Bellatrix bombers *Biker Babes from Hell *Big Science Action *Birds of Prey *B.I.O.N. (Biologically Integrated Organic Network) *Biospheer Technologies *Bizarro Justice League *Blackhawks Squadron *Black Dragon Society *Black Glove *Black Lantern Corps *Black Seven *Blackrazors (Wildstorm) *Blasters *Bloch Industries *Blood Brothers *Bloodlines Parasites *Blood Pack *Blood Syndicate (Milestone Media) *Blue Boys *Blue Lanterns *Blue Trinity *Body Doubles *Bombardiers *Bombshells *Boy Commandos *Bravos *Brotherhood of the Bat *Brotherhood of the Cold Flame *Brotherhood of Dada *Brotherhood of Evil *Brotherhood of the Fist *Brotherhood of Injustice (Amalgam Comics) *Brute and Glob *Bug and Byte *Bulletman and Bulletgirl C *Cadre *CAELOSS (The Citizen's Army for the Economic Liberation of Suicide Slum) *Captains of Industry *Captain Atom Brigade *CBI *CIA *The Centurions *Chain Gang *Challengers from Beyond *Challengers of the Unknown *Challengers of the Fantastic (Amalgam Comics) *Champions of Crime *Champions of Angor *Checkmate! *Children of Ares *Children of Cronus *Children of the White Lobe *The Chosen (also New Guardians) *Chris King and Vicky Grant (see Dial H for Hero) *Church of Superman *Cidermen *The Circle *Circle of Fire *Circle of Six *Circus of Strange *The Citadel *The Citizen's Patrol Corps *Club of Heroes *Club of Villains *Coalition of Crime *Combine *The Conclave *The Conglomerate *Council of Spiders *Corpse Corps *Court of Owls *C.E.M.A. (Cosmic Emergency Management Agency) *The Council *Creature Commandos *Credo *Crimebusters (see Watchmen) (Elseworlds) *Crime Champions *Crime Council *Crime Crusaders Club *Crime Society *Crime Syndicate of America *Crime Syndicate of Qward *Crimson Star Mob *Crusaders D *D.N.Aliens *Daily Planet *Daily Star *Dark Circle *Dark Men *Dark Nemesis *Darkseid's Elite *Darkstars *Dawlakispokpok and family *Dayton Industries *Death Metal Men *Death Patrol *Death Warriors *Deep Six *Demons Three *Dark Trinity *Demolition Team *DEO (Department of Extranormal Operations) *Devil's Dozen *Deuce and Charger *Digitronix Corporation (The Hacker Files) *The Dingbats of Danger Street *DNAngels - Genetically engineered trio of female US government agents. First appearance: Superboy (vol. 2) #88 (July 2001). *Doom Force *Doom Patrol *Doom Squad *Doomsday Clones *Double Dare *Double Entendre *The Duality E *Eastside Dragons *Easy Company *The Elementals *The Elite *Elite Hawkmen *The Endless *EuroCrime *Euroguard - A temporary band in Europe created by the JLE and led by Power Girl. *Everyman Project - Project created by Lex Luthor to grant a group of people identities and powers. Recent appearance in 52 #24 (October 18, 2006). *Excalibur crew *The Exchange *Extreme Justice *The Extremists F *Fatal Five *Fearsome Five *Federal Men *Ferrous *Female Furies *Fire and Ice *First Eleven *Fists of the Guardians *Force of July *Force Family *Forgotten Heroes *Forgotten Villains *Forever People *Four Horsemen of Apokolips *Fourth Reich *Front Men *Frightful Five (Amalgam Comics) *Freak Show *Freedom Brigade *Freedom Fighters *Frogmen *Futurist Militia G *Galaxy Communications *The Gang *Gardners of the Universe *Gargoyles of Notredame *Gas Gang *Gemma Masters *Gen 13 *Gen¹³ (Wildstorm) *Generation Hex (Amalgam Comics) *Ghost Patrol *Global Guardians *G.C.P.D. (Gotham City Police Department) *Gotham City Sirens *The Great Rebellion *The Great Ten *Green Arrows of the World *Green Lantern Corps *Green Lantern Corps of Sector 872 *Green Lantern Corps Honor Guard *Green Lantern Corps of the Klyminade *The Green Team Boy Millionaires *Guardian Angels *Guardians of Metropolis *Guardians of the Universe *Guardians of World Galaxy *Guardians of the Galaxy Elite *Gunner and Sarge - World War II US Marines. First appearance: Our Fighting Forces #45 (May 1958). H *The Halla's *Hammer and Sickle - Former members of the People's Heroes from Outsiders (vol. 1) #10 (August 1986). *Hammer and Tongs *The Hand - Gang featured in Legionnaires #1 (April 1993). *Hand of Krona - Interstellar technology cult. *Hangmen - Mercenary supervillain team. First appearance: Teen Titans Secret Files and Origins #2 (September 2000). *Haunted Tank Crew *Haven *Hawk and Dove *Hawk Police of Thanagar *Hayoth *Headmen *Helix *Hellenders *Hellfire League of Injustice (Amalgam Comics) *Heroes of Lallor *Hero Hotline *H.I.V.E. (Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination) I and II *H.I.V.E. of the Anti-Matter Universe (Hierarchy for International Virtuous Empowerment) *Hocus and Pocus *Hollow Men *Honor Team of Throne *House of Pain *Human Defense Corps *Hunter's Hellcats - World War II commando unit. First appearance: Our Fighting Forces #106 (April 1967). *H.U.R.R.I.C.A.N.E. *Hybrid *Hyperclan *Hypomen *Hypotheticals I *Ice Man's Kill Squad *IMHS (The Institute of Metahuman Studies) *Immortals (see New Guardians) *Indigo Tribe *Inferior Five *Infinity Inc. *Injustice Gang *Injustice League I and II *Injustice Society *Injustice Society of the World *Inner Circle *InterC.E.P.T. *Intergang *International Club of Heroes *International Delegation of Masked Archers *International Ultramarine Corps *Interpol *Interstellar Counter-Intelligence Corps *Invisibles (Vertigo Comics) J *JLAxis *JLX (Amalgam Comics) *Jokerz (from animated series Batman Beyond) *Judge and Jury *Judgment League Avengers (Amalgam Comics) *The Jury *Just'a Lotta Animals *Justice Alliance of America *Justice Experience *Justice Guild of America (from animated series Justice League) *Justice, Inc. *Justice League Antarctica *Justice League of Aliens *Justice League of Amazons *Justice League of America (JLA) I and II *Justice League of Anarchy *Justice League of Arkham *Justice League of Atlantis *Justice League Detroit *Justice League Elite (also The Elite) *Justice League Europe I and II *Justice League International *Justice League Revenge Squad *Justice League Task Force I and II *Justice Legion Alpha *Justice Lords (see Crime Syndicate) *Justice Society of America (JSA) *Justice Squadron *Justice Underground *Justifiers (see Champions of Angor) *Justifiers K *KDRA *Kidnoids (Amalgam Comics) *Kents - Family that raised Superman. First appearance: Action Comics #1 (June 1938). *KWHZ (Whiz radio) *Killer Elite *Khandaq *Kobra (also Strike Force Kobra) *Knight & Squire - British masked crimefighters. First appearance: (originals) Batman #62 (January 1951); (new) JLA #26 (February 1999). *Knights of the Galaxy *Knights of Khera *Knights of Knavery *Knights Tempus *Komandi (Elseworlds) *Kryptonian Military Guild L *Labrats - Genetically altered teenage heroes. First appearance: Labrats #1 (April 2002). *L.A.W. *Lady Blackhawks (The Brave and the Bold TAS) *Lawless League of America *League of Ancients *League Busters *League of Assassins *League of Challenger-Haters *League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (America's Best Comics/Wildstorm) *League of Super-Assassins *League of Superheroes*L.E.G.I.O.N. *Legionnaires *Legion of Doom *Legion of Substitute Heroes *Legion of Super-Heroes *Legion of Super-Pets *Legion of Super-Rejects *Legion of Super-Villains *Legion of the Weird *Leviathan *LexCorp *Leymen *Lex Luthor's Inner Circle *Libra *Linear Men *Locus *Loophole Gang *The Losers I and II M *Madmen *Mainframe (see Override) *Magnetic Men (Amalgam Comics) *Manhunters *Mankind Liberation Front (MLF) (Elseworlds) *Martian Marauders *Martian Mandrills *Marvel Family *Mas Y Menos (from animated series Teen Titans) *Masters of Disaster *Masters of the Universe *Maximums - A Bizarro team of the Ultimates. *Men from N.O.W.H.E.R.E. - Bizarre secret agents. They can only speak phrases that spell out the acronym "NOWHERE". First appearance: Doom Patrol (vol. 2) #35 (August 1990). *Menagerie - In September 2011, The New 52 rebooted DC's continuity. In this new timeline, during the "Forever Evil" storyline Menagerie is a group led by Cheetah. The group consists of Elephant Man, Hellhound, Lion-Mane IV, Mäuschen, Primape, and Zebra-Man. Steve Trevor and Killer Frost fight them in order to claim Wonder Woman's lasso, which is needed to save the trapped Justice League members from the Firestorm matrix. While Steve Trevor manages to defeat Cheetah, the rest of the Menagerie are frozen by Killer Frost.Forever Evil: A.R.G.U.S. #5. DC Comics. *The Mercenaries *Merry Men *Meta-Militia *Metal Men *Metallik (see Team Titans) *Metropolis Special Crimes Unit *Micro Squad *Millennium Giants - Guardians of the balance of the Ley Lines. First appearance: The Man of Steel #78 (April 1998). *Minutemen (also Watchmen) *Missile Men *The Misfits - A group of under-rated Batman villains. First appearance: Shadow of the Bat #7 (December 1992). *Monster Society of Evil *Moon Gang (The Brave and the Bold) *Moondancers *Moonlings **The Morrigan *Morte Fatale and the Dead Boys *The Mosaic Kids *Mud Pack *The Mutants (Elseworlds) N *NASA *National Crime League of America *National Force Crime *The Network - First appearance: World's Finest Comics #311 (January 1985). *Neutralizers *New Blackhawk Air Corps *New Conglomerate *New Extremists *New Gods *New Guardians *The New Hybrids *New Olympians *New Order *Newsboy Legion I and II *New Rogues *The Next *Night and Fog *Night Force *Nightwing and Flamebird *Nuclear Family *Nuclear Legion O *O.G.R.E. (Organization for General Revenge and Enslavement) *Old Justice *Olympian Gods *Offending Society (Amalgam Comics) *OMAC (One-Man Army Corps) *Omega Men *One Six Seven *Onslaught - Formerly known as the Jihad. A superpowered terrorist team for hire. First appearance: Suicide Squad #1 (May 1987). *Optitron *Orange Lanterns *The Orishas *The Orthodoxy *Our Ladys of the Shadow University *O.S.O. (Office of Special Operations) *O.S.S. - DC Universe version of the Office of Strategic Services. First appearance: G.I. Combat #192 (July 1976). *Outcasts *Outlaws (Red Hood and the Outlaws) *The Outsiders *The Outsiders (from 1st Issue Special #10) P *Parliament of Trees *The Pentacle *People's Heroes *Planeteers (see Tommy Tomorrow) - 22nd century space police force. *Planetary (Wildstorm) *Poglachian Green Lantern Corps *Point Men - Foes of Young Justice. *Power Company *Power Posse *Princes of Darkness *Primal Force *Professionals *Project Cadmus *Project Slipshift *Psyba-Rats - Superpowered teenage hackers. First appearance: Robin Annual #2 (1993). *Punch and Jewelee - Duo of jester-themed thieves. First appearance: Captain Atom (vol. 1) #85 (March 1967). *Purple Trio *Pyre - unrevealed villains made up of fire in martian manhunter comics. Q *Q Society *The Quorum - Rogue American agency. *Quickstart Enterprises *Quinntettes *Quintet *The Quintessence R *Rainbow Raiders *Ratpack *The Rattles *The Ravens *The Ravers *R.E.B.E.L.S. (Revolutionary Elite Brigade to Eradicate L.E.G.I.O.N. Supremacy) *Rebirth Inc. *RECOMbatants *R.E.C.R.U.I.T.S. *Red Brotherhood *Red Lantern Corps *Red Morgue *Red Shadows (Russian Suicide Squad) *Red Shift *Red Tornado Family *Red Trinity *Redhood and the Outlaws *Relative Heroes *Renegades *Renegades of Mars *Requiem Inc. *The Resistance (Wildstorm) *Revenge Squad (from Batman: Brave and the Bold) *Revenge Syndicate *Revson Cosmetics *Ringers *Robot Renegades *The Rocket-Elite *Rocket Red Brigade *Rocket Rollers *Rogue's Gallery *Royal Guard *Royal Flush Gang *Rydertech S *The Sacred Order of Saint Dumas *The Satan Brothers *Savage Six *Scare Tactics *Scarlet Horde *Schichiriron *Science Council of Krypton *Science Police *The Scissormen *Scorpio *S.C.Y.T.H.E. *Sea Devils *Searchers Inc. *Secret Six I, II, and III *Secret Society of Super Villains *Section 8 *Sentinels of Magic *Seraphim *Servants of Darkness *The Seven *Seven Deadly Enemies of Man *Seven Scribes of the Cloudy Satchel *Seven Shadows *Seven Soldiers of Victory I, II, and III *The Sex Men - Bizarre secret agents. First appearance: Doom Patrol (vol. 2) *S.H.A.D.E. *Shadow Cabinet (Milestone Media) *Shadow Fighters *Shadow-Force *Shadowpact *Shadowspire *Shadowstryke *Silicon Dragons *Silk Brothers *Sinestro Corps *Sino-Green Lanterns *Sino-Supermen *Sivana Industries *SKULL *Sky Raiders *S.M.A.S.H. (Society of Modern American Science Heroes) (America's Best Comics) *Snatchers *The Society *Society of Evil *Society of Shadows *Society of Sin (see Brotherhood of Evil) *Society of the Golden Wing *Solar Council *Soldiers of the Red Brotherhood *Sons of Batman (Elseworlds) - Also featured in Batman: Legends of the Dark Knight #21-23 (August – October 1991). *Sons of Liberty - Top secret government organization. *Sovereign Seven *Soyuz *Space Canine Patrol Agents (also Dog Star Patrol) *Space Legion *Space Marine Corps *Space Voyagers *Special Crimes Unit *Speed Boys *Speed Metal *S.P.I.D.E.R. *Spirit of America *Stanley and His Monster *S.T.A.R. Labs (Scientific and Technological Advanced Research Laboratories) *S.T.A.R. Corps *Starbrand Corps (Amalgam Comics) *Star Hunters *Star Riders *Star Rovers *Star Sapphires *Stars and S.T.R.I.P.E. *Steelworks *Stormwatch *StormWatch (Wildstorm) *Strikeforce *Strike Force Kobra *Subterraneans *Suicide Squad I, II, and III (also Task Force X) *Super Buddies *Super Friends *Super Malon *Super-Sons *Super Squad *Super Young Team *Superior Five *Superman Family *Superman Revenge Squad *Superman Robots *Supermen of America *Supermen of the Multiverse *Spyral T *T-Men *Task Force Delta *Task Force X I and II *Tartarus *Taurus Gang *Team 7 *Team 7 (Wildstorm), see also Team Zero *Team Luthor *Team Superman *Team Turmoil *Team Titans *Teen Titans *Tenth Circle *Terrible Three (Amalgam Comics) *Terrible Trio *Terrific Trio *Terror Firma *Terror Twins *Tuesday Club *Three Aces *Thrrll and Brrmm *Thunder and Lightning *Thunderers of Qward *Jakeem Thunder and Thunderbolt *Time Foes *Time Masters *Tiny Titans (Johnny DC Imprint) *Titans Army *Titans East *Titans West *Titans of Myth - Precursors of the Olympian Gods. First appearance: New Teen Titans (vol. 1) #11 (June 1981). *TNT and Dan the Dyna-Mite *TNT Trio *Tomahawk's Rangers *Tornado Twins *Trenchcoat Brigade *The Tribune *Trigger Twins I and II *Trinity *Triple Threat *Triumvirate of Hell *Tyrranoids of Latkovia (Amalgam Comics) U *Uh-oh Squad *Ultragen Corporation *Ultimen - Based on Super Friends; from the animated series Justice League Unlimited. *Un-People (Amalgam Comics) *Un-Men *Uncanny Amazers *Underground Society *Underworlders *Unit Three *United Planets *Université Notre Dame des Ombres *Untouchables *Uranus/Gaea Corporation V *Vandermeer University *Vanguard *Van Horn Industries *Vendetta *Vigilance Inc. (also known as Searchers Inc.) *Villains United *Villainy Inc. *VULTURE W *Warlord Family *Wayne Tech *Wanderers *Warlords of Okaara *Watchmen *Weaponers of Qward *Weaponers of A.I.M. (Amalgam Comics) *WEB (Impact Comics) *Webhost *White Lantern Corps *Wildebeest Society *WildC.A.T.S. (Wildstorm) *Wingmen of Thanagar *Wolf Pack *Wonder Twins *Workforce *Wotan and the Wildhunt - Featured in Manhunter #0. *Wreckers *Wurstwaffe X *X-League (Amalgam Comics) *Xenobrood *X Justice *X Inc. Y *Yakuza *Yellow Lanterns (see Sinestro Corps) *Yellow Peril *Young Allies *Young All-Stars *Young Heroes *Young Justice Z *Z-1 Missile-Men *Zod Squad *Zombi Twins *Zoo Crew See also *DC Universe *List of DC Comics characters *List of DC Comics publications *List of alien races in DC Comics *List of cosmic entities in DC Comics *List of criminal organizations in DC Comics *List of government agencies in DC Comics *List of Justice League members *List of Legion of Super-Heroes members References Category:Lists DC Comics teams and organizations, List of *List DC Comics teams and organizations, List of